


Counting cards

by Melime



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gambling, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: The first time Spencer was caught counting cards.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle





	Counting cards

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Contando cartas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749914) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for [FFFC](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) 's 10 years fandom battle challenge.
> 
> And for the [3 sentence ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9721648).
> 
> Syrena_of_the_lake: Any, any, “I don’t do math in my head”

Spencer wasn't expecting to get caught, and he never even thought of coming up with an excuse, so when he was accused of counting cards, he said the first thing that popped up in his head, which happened to be, "I don't do math in my head."

It was blatantly untrue, but in his defense, counting cards should hardly be considered math, it was just too easy to keep track of the cards that had already been played and so which ones were more likely to be played next, and he could hardly be faulted for having a good memory.

Unfortunately his excuses didn't land as well as he had hoped, but at least he escaped only being banned, and not getting a beating.


End file.
